Half Ghost: Captured and Enslaved
by Johny Blade
Summary: After the fight with Dan Danny's parent figure out what he really is. Thus abandoning him and capturing him. Being experimented everyday for the 'humans' hopeless attempt for achieving power. He could. Take. NO. MORE! Don't like? Don't read. Bad summary. Sequel is up!


**Hello readers! I am Johny Blade! The author of this fan-fiction! This fan-fiction is based on a trilogy that I thought of a long time ago which was no more that four month's ago. Oh And in this timeline TUE happened before D-stabilized, Clockwork had no need to save Danny's parents because Danny saved them before the explosion.**

**Summary:After the fight with Dan Danny's parent figure out what he really is. Thus abandoning him and capturing him. Being experimented everyday for the 'humans' hopeless attempt for achieving power. He could. Take. NO. MORE! Don't like? Don't read. Bad summary  
**

* * *

**Half Ghost: Captured and Enslaved**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I claim to won anything)**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. His own Parents are doing this to him. And they looked like they were actually enjoying it!.

Oh. You all must not know what is happening now. So telling you is the best thing to do.

* * *

**Flashback, Danny P.O.V.  
**

* * *

_My parents and Mr. Lancer were trapped on the nasty Burger tomato saus maker which was heating up. After capturing Dan in the thermos I rushed to them. And without knowing i instantly teleported myself to them and momentarily forgetting that I discovered a new power I teleported them away from the machine and arrived twenty feet from the machine. Luckily we got away before the explosion and were saved.  
_

_Turning around, expecting to see the happy faces of them. What I only saw was despise from my parents. Worry from Tucker and jazz and the seriousness and disgusted look of Sam._

_Before knowing shot me with an ecto-gun in the stomach making me bend over.  
_

_"Where is our son, you monster!" asked mom._

_"Mom! Why did you do that! He is your son!" Jazz exclaimed._

_"Then we have no son." said Dad before shooting me again and knocking me out. The last thing I remember was hearing Jazz and Tuckers protests._

_When I woke up what I saw was frightening. In an empty and white room, tied down to a table, with torture devices all around. It was scary. It felt like something bad was about to happen... really bad._

_And right to my instincts. The bad thing did happen. It was to say, inevitable._

_From a unseeable white door came two GIW agents both wearing monstrous grins. It freaked me out. I tried to phase out of the table but realized that it was ghost proof. Panicking I screamed.  
_

_"Where am I?! why am I here?! What is going-" i tried to say but one f the agents smacked me._

_"Shut up, Ghost scum!" yelled one of them._

_"Where are my -" I tried saying again but this time the other smacked me._

_"He said quiet!" said GIW member number two. 'And in case you want to know your parents are safe. If you're asking how we know than the answer to that is that they were the one's who sold you... to us." he( #1) said with a maniacal grin.  
_

_"No. This can't be! I'm their son! I'm their family!They love me! Y-y-you;re lying!" I yelled with tears running through my eyes_

_"Oh yes. Yes they did. Do you really think that they want a freak like you as their son? What are you? Not a ghost or a kid. I'll tell you what you are. You're a freak of nature. You're parents say so as well." said #1 with a grin of his own as he took out a needle with a rather big, pointy needle.  
_

_"No. No. what are you doing? Keep that thing away from me. I said Keep that thing away from me!" I tried using my Ghostly wail but it didn't work._

_I tried teleporting but that didn't work either._

_"My-My Powers! What did you do to them!" I yelled at them  
_

_"They watched at me with amusement as GIW grunt 1 said. " Take a look at your neck."_

_I did as they said and looked at my neck but I couldn't as I felt something cold and metallic on my neck and my blood ran cold.  
_

_"An-an-" I shuttered as grunt number 2 finished my sentence for me._

_"That's right. An ecto-energy absorbing collar." he said as he neared a knife to my naked skin._

_'No! No! No! Stay away from me! Stay away!" I screamed but the just enjoyed my screams._

_Then..._

_Then..._

_Then..._

_The screams... Muffled screams._

* * *

*Deep breaths* I took as I woke up in the darkest corner of my cell. I was still in Ghost form. Like always. I was forced to stay in my Ghost form as long as I wear my collar. Guess they were already done experimenting on me and put me in my cell. I didn't notice that till now.

"Hey! Punk!" yelled the guard of the GIW org that was specially guarding me.

I looked at the cell door as it was opened by him and he yanked me out of my Cell. It was the end of the year when Tucker and Jazz comes to see me. We don't really talk much they just watch as I get taken away to the lab were they experiment on my after our talk.

But as I said we didn't talk much, well I didn't but they did a lot.

What about my parents you ask? They come here everyday actually but not really for the reason you may think.

Like always they couldn't wait to mess with something Ghost. Including a month they came. I actually thought that they would take me back home. But I was wrong... So wrong...

They actually came here to experiment me themselves. That made me finally snap. I got so angry that when they were about to take me out of my cell I attacked one of the guards and made a run for it. But I was cornered. So I thought that before I would get experimented that I should give them a taste of their own medicine so I attacked them in pure rage.

I fought as best as I could before the agents piled up on me. But that was a worse mistake in my case as the experiments were much worse than the usual.

Tucker and Jazz have now reached us. I was walking in front with my hands cuffed and the collar on me. When suddenly Jazz slipped and fell knocking the guard and the collar controller off of his hand. And Tucker stepped on the release button and thus freeing me from my prison.

I looked into Jazzes' mind to see what she was up to. When I discovered my telekinesis powers after a week after that I figured that I had some Physic one's as well.

'That hurt! But it's worth saving Danny.' she thought.

I was shocked but paid no mind to it and punched the guard who was now getting up, knocking him out for good.

"We're sorry Danny." Tucker and Jazz said

" Apology accepted and Thanks." I muttered with a smile as I tried to find a way out.

Moments after the alarm went off and I ran for my life. The GIW had a shield raised up to prevent me from getting out. After a few moments the GIW agents cornered me again but since I now have my powers they are not gonna get me.

I licked my lips once with a sadistic grip plastering my face then unleashed my Ghostly wail. And with the anger bottled up from all these years the power of the wail was bigger and stronger. When the 'heat' died down I looked at the damage and smirked. Tucker and jazz probably ran away by now.

So, I Phased through the ground and went out of the still raised Ghost shield and blasted out of there.

'Free! Finally Free!" I thought. "Finally! After three years. I. Am. FREEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I flew through the skies. and headed north.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Well I don't care 'cause I am now going to make it's sequel called 'Half Ghost: Escape to Dimension 14'. Hasta la Vista!**


End file.
